Foxglove the Rain/Skywing
Foxglove, a dragonet with soft orange scales and red spines was almost normal. Her left wing was larger then her right, and her tail would bend in a funny way, but that didn't matter. She lived cheerfully, until the day she turned 4. Background When Foxglove was 4, the unknown and dangerous poison sack in her top snout burst, completely abolishing half her top snout, and leaving a few small black patches on her bottom one. Her mother, Tangerine, quickly saved her using her own venom. This did come, unfortunately, with negative side effects. She was shunned by others for her disfigured appearance, and her parents moved to the Scorpion Den in hopes of getting their daughter and themselves a better life. This however, marked the 6th year of the Sandwing War, before the Outclaws protection, and during the peak of Burn's, "Odd hunt". A few days before she had to flee, Foxglove was given an artificial top snout by a vendor;it was composed of Brass and a highly durable metal, and was made by a friend of her fathers. On the day of the last official, "Odd Hunt", some of Burn's hunters had gotten word of a misshapen hybrid, a jackpot in their case. Tangerine told Foxglove to fly, and she flew off, her large wing taking the lead while the slightly smaller one flapped frantically. Sadly, as they could not find the actual hybrid, Tangerine was taken off, disguised as her daughter, while her father fled to the Skywing kingdom. Foxglove, now 7, was anxious, belligerent, and depressed. She scared off almost every dragon who tried to help her. Foxglove had trained herself to hate Phyhirra and everyone in it, telling herself that those wanting to help her would die or leave her, just like her parents had. One day, holding the small amount of money she had, she bought bandages. She covered her face, talons, and tail, leaving for a strangely fashionable and helpful choice. Until she was 16, she wore the bandages on her snout, but no longer frets about others acknowledgeing her artificial snout. She was also grown warmer, if only slightly. Details Nickname: The Mummy, Underbite extreme (One of the more creative ones, she noticed), Foxy, the list continues Age: 25 Job: Map and Scroll vendor Appearance: Foxglove has been nicknamed, "The Mummy" because of her frequent Sand kingdom visits and her odd fashion choice. Foxglove, in an attempt to keep her artificial snout a secret, is covered in bandages. Her head is almost completely wrapped, except for her ears and eyes, and her talons and tail (Both front legs and back legs) are covered in bandages as well. Though many believe the venom hit these areas as well, it mainly acts as a distraction from her snout, and sometimes acts as a weapon. Her body scales are a soft orange, and her spines and horns are a blood orange color. Personality: Foxglove is highly antisocial and belligerent, and she'll often pick fights with other dragons if they annoy her after a while. Her behavior has matured, so she has more composure then she did when she was 7, but she still contains that hatred for other dragons age 18 and older. Despite all this though, she has a sweet spot for dragonets. She has dedicated her life to traveling as a vendor (Selling Maps, provisions, water jugs, and scrolls) and saving abandoned dragon eggs. She does this mainly to prevent the life she had to suffer through from going to the dragonets she finds. Relationships Mother-Loved her more than anything, misses her dearly Father-Loved him;Does not forgive him for running off at the first sign of danger Penny-Read about the "Copper Freak" in a scroll a Ring master was handing out. She didn't know what it meant at first, but was close to setting the tent on fire when she realized who the poor dragonet was. Unfortunately, one of her bandages had led a trail to her location before she could even devise a plan Hosanna-Has only heard of her orphanage, but has attempted to send a few minor donations. She respects Hosanna for what she does. ---- This is for a contest! I don't completely know how to make the proper format, but I'm slowly learning! Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Mentally Unwell